


A Congenital Autumn Condition

by LaDonnaErrante



Series: Seasonal Humors in the Vinkus [4]
Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Extras, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDonnaErrante/pseuds/LaDonnaErrante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To be sure, Sarima would be in her winter doldrums (as distinct from her spring moods, her summer ennui, and her congenital autumn condition)." Wicked 200-201</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Congenital Autumn Condition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



The sun was low in the sky outside Elphaba's window in the tower of Kiamo Ko. She and Chistery watched Liir and Nor play quietly together in the courtyard. Their cheeks glowing, they smiled and laughed. The lone tree in the yard was turning; its leaves revealing themselves to be a dusty brown. The door to the tower creaked open; she turned to see Sarima in the doorway, wrapped in a deep red scarf and yellow robes.

"Can I help you?"

"Have you seen Irji? Two and Four have been looking all over for him, and I thought he might have come up here with you. I would have sent one of the others, but they are all otherwise occupied."

"No, you didn't. The children keep clear of me, you know that."

Sarima looked dismayed; she wasn't used to being seen through. 

"Come in anyways." 

Elphaba cleared the detritus from a small table and pulled out a chair. Sarima entered cautiously, taking in the clutter and trying to mask curiosity with distaste. 

"I wondered," Sarima began hesitantly, "if you were starting to get restless at all here?"

"We can go before the passes close, if that's your concern."

"Oh, no, I only meant…well, being cooped up in the tower. You don't feel the least bit trapped?"

Elphaba considered this. Being here made no more difference to her than being in the mauntery. It was simply a different kind of experiment. "No." She paused, frowning slightly. “Do you?"

Sarima sighed. "I grew up in the Thursk, where you could see for miles around with nothing but bush and cactus growing. This time of year, the Thousand Year Grasslands would turn a murky brown, and we'd return to the desert. Everything would be quiet and still, all the little animals beginning their long sleep. I'd sit outside for hours in the chilly evening air, watching the moon rise. I don't like being kept indoors."

"The place where I spent my childhood was wild like that. But I don't miss it."

"You brought the wild with you." Sarima intended it to be biting, but it came out wistful. 

The corners of Elphaba's mouth turned up; what started as a wince became a genuine smile. 

Sarima placed a hand, small and pale with short clean fingers, over Elphaba's large green one. "The only sad thing about leaving the grasslands was leaving my friend. There haven't been many friends here, just the sisters prattling. That's why it's so nice to have you here, Auntie."

Sarima looked up, meeting Elphaba's eyes, her pupils dark and wide. When Elphaba saw the need there, she felt a deep longing rise up in her. She had thought the comfort she needed from Sarima was merely the balm of words. 

She reached a hand up to Sarima's cheek, her long fingers resting lightly. Sarima's eyes moved down to see, and then she pulled Elphaba in to a kiss.


End file.
